Prey and Predator
Anything can happen in the darkness of the night. Exhaling, she watches her breath create a slight fog in the chilly air of the dark and unsettling forest. The night falls upon the woods. As any regular inhabitants of this world should already know, danger follows closely after the darkness that surrounds them. Red, glowing eyes seem to stare at her from the edges of the forest. She hears the rustling of branches and grass due to the movements of the lurking mobs. But they just stood there, staring at her and making their usual noises, as if something was causing them to go against the urge to walk forward. Something that scares them so much that they are going against their natural instincts. She adjusts the hood of her black cloak to cover more of her face in order to shield herself from the harsh weather and continues walking forward. After quite a while of walking, she suddenly encountered a quaint little wooden house. Smoke was coming out of its chimney and the door was open, spilling out the firelight inside as if promising shelter and warmth to all those who enter the cottage. A young man suddenly emerged from the house, looking over her with a warm and inviting smile on his face. He was tough-looking, with a scar on the right side of his cheek that seems to be created fighting mobs. “You must be a lost traveller, eh? Ah, I must invite you inside of my humble house to speak. The woods are cold are dark, and I’ve heard that there are monsters that eat human flesh in these forests. Come on in, my friend.” He holds the door open for her. She considered something, then nodded, walking into the house. Before he also went in, the man looks outside of the door as if checking for something. He notes that there were no mobs, strangely, but dismisses it up to luck. He then closes and locks the door with an unsettling smile. The living room of the house is simple. There are only the basic necessities to survive and a few cupboards, no more, no less. If one didn’t know better, some might even think that the house was not inhabited by anyone at all. The lighting is not as good as what it seemed like outside, and candles are the only source of light. Shadows dance around the house forebodingly. Spiderwebs fill every corner of the house. Though, the ambience reminded her of her own house, minus the spiderwebs. The man holds out a chair for her to sit in. After she sat down, he walked up to the cupboards, gathered some stuff, then walked to the furnace to make a warm cup of hot chocolate. He sprinkles something into the hot chocolate, turning his head to check if she noticed or not. Instead, she seemed to be looking around and examining a spider on its web in a corner of the house. “Why don’t you clean out the spiders in your house?” She asks casually as if not at all noticing the creepy atmosphere of the house. “They kind of remind them of myself.” He replied gently. The girl looks at him with an indistinguishable expression. She thought for a while, “Hm. Interesting. Though, through that logic, I would say I relate more to snakes.” She pondered to herself. Seeing that his guest has made herself at home, he turns back to the hot chocolate, his eyes tainted with a slight shade of red as the strange smile returned to his face. He brought his hand up to his lips, licking a few weird red stains away from his hand, savouring it as if it was the tastiest thing in the world. In fact, if you would look closer, the red stains are also apparent in multiple areas of his clothes. “Would you like some hot chocolate?” “Yes, please.” She looks down at the floor, pulling her hood down more as if trying to cover something on her face. “You’re a very nice person, sir. Not many people would have the compassion and kindness to help a traveller in need.” The man lips curled into that strange smile again. Then, he started chuckling creepily to himself, which turned into full-on maniacal laughter. She stares at the man blankly. Suddenly, she seems to notice a mutilated arm sticking out of one of the cupboards. The blood on the arm was already dried up, and flies were buzzing around the rotting flesh. She falls from her chair and points to the arm. “Wh…what is that?!” She cries out. “Hehehehe…”, The man’s smile stretched far too wide across his face to be human. “How embarrassing, it seems like you’ve discovered my little secret. Well then…I hope you don’t mind becoming my next meal!” The man suddenly lunged towards her with a butcher knife hidden in his sleeves. And finally, the predator shows their claws and teeth to their victim after playing around with its prey for so long. CRACK! The sickening sound of a broken neck echoed across the house. Several agonizing screams followed soon after. Anything can happen in the darkness of the night. The man lies on the floor, dead as blood seeped from his neck, his eyes bulging out in disbelief. The butcher knife lies beside him, but the blade was bent and useless. The girl is kneeling over the corpse. The shadows seem to twist and turn around her as if a monster seeking affection from its master. The girl calmly looks at the blood that has splattered onto her clothes, knowing that it’ll dry up very soon on the dark abyss that is her black cloak. She took down her hood, revealing her pair of eye-sockets that’s leaking a suspicious black liquid. and blood-red lips with sharp canines that’s also too wide to be human. “A flesh-eating monster…was he talking about me?”, She mutters to herself. She looks at the corpse on the ground indignantly. This type of meal doesn’t even begin to bring out her appetite. Shaking her head, she turns around and walks through the locked door that opened on its own, as she returned back into the darkness. Category:Bella1963 Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Plot twist